Elemental Goddesses
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: <html><head></head>Seven elemental goddesses very happy with their lives as they live them, but with news from their father Kronos brings their lives on a hold down. They refuse to get married to arrogant  not to metion sexy gods! Shall they give their hearts to these gods</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Elemental Goddesses**

**KEY:(Their all 16)**

**Sky: goddess of wind, weapon is ascyth, control life and is telekinetic**

**Roxxi: goddess of fire, weapon is a flame whip, control death, and have a power to blow things up.**

**Ivy: goddess of earth, weapon is a rose whip, control time, and have a power to call on plants**

**Mai: goddess of animals, weapon is a flute, control recreation, and have a power to transform to animals or call them**

**Melissa: goddess of water, weapon is a spear, control faith and have a power of to turn things to ice**

**Bella: goddess of love, weapon is a bow and arrow, control destiny and have a power offindingpeopletheir true love. Also have a power to see in the future and past.**

**Angel: goddess of light, weapon is a scepter, control hope and have a power to clean a bad person sin and soul. Has a power to create a barrier and to purify.**

Sky Pov:

Arranged marriage! Really! You got to be kidding me! We are sixteen years old and we are getting a husband! Enough yelling about it let me tell you how it all started. "Look at them... I wish I have freedom, but why in the world am I sitting her. For goodness sake I am a teenager!," I huffed crossing my arms. "We all are teenagers, but we have jobs to do you know," Ivy said sitting next to me smiling.

"Yeah! You are right! I guess...," I said grinning. "Really! I am! You know you should listen to...," I grabbed a pie and threw it at her face. It made its target and she fell over. "Not so wise are you Ivy!," I smirked laughing. Ivy tried to calm down, but a teenager is always a teenager. "Sky you...Oh the hell with it!.. It's on now!," she yelled throwing a pie. It hit, but it wasn't me who got hit.

"What..are..you..doing!," Roxxi yelled wiping the pie off her face. She got pissed and we backed away to the door, "Umm.. Roxxi.. no need to get angry...AAHH!," there was pie flying everywhere and we dunked for cover. "What the f...!," Mai and Malissa was cover in pie. (Hmm.. I got an idea!) I thought smirking.

"Pie Fight!."

Pies after pies were flying everywhere. The door clicked open and Bella and Angel came in. "Guys!," we all froze and looked towards them. "Kronos is calling a meeting... what in the world happened in here?," they questioned looking around the room. Ivy snapped her finger and everything is all cleaned up.

Way to go! Goddess of Time!Mai yelled getting up smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled. We opened the door to the meeting room and sat down. "Welcome I.. Kronos is here to announce some news I received," we waited wondering what was going on. "You girls are getting married by the start of Twilight..," we gasped and shot forward out of our seats.

"You got be kidding! I refuse to get married! I'm still a teenager!," we protested angrily and continued. "ENOUGH! You are getting married and that's final! GUARDS!," they grabbed us and dragged us away. In the hallway we were yelling, "Hey! Jerks! Let us go!," I said struggling. Hey fatty! How about you find something to eat! And you can let us go!Roxxi yelled pulling away to no prevail. You may be hot! But I will fight you!.. Hey! Mai yelled, butwe were each thrown into a room.

What the hell!I said rubbing my sore bottom. "Well.. Well.. I really want to see the pretty face of my bride to be I looked over to see this guy sitting on my bed. "Who the hell are you! I yelled standing up. He got off the bed and walk towards me. He grabbed my face and I gritted my teeth. "You sure are a pretty one.. My name is Apollo...I wonder what our kids going to look like," I blacked out of denial and shock.

Roxxi POV:

What the hell! I yelled jumping up. "So your the chick I'm going to marry," I looked up to see this guy looking me up and down. The hell you not, just stay the fuck away from me! I yelled with my eyes blazing."What a dirty mouth for my bride, I guess we can fix that later. By the way my name is Helios," I twitched as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You know honey..we might actually have a good time," I blacked out swearing to myself.

Ivy POV:

OUCH!..I got up and looked around. "Welcome my beautiful bride..," I turned around to see this guy standing behind me, but why did you call me your bride? I questioned gently. "Hmm..I called you my bride because you belong me.. and I am to be your ONLY husband, and lastly my name is Poseidon," he hugged me to him and I fainted.

Sky POV:

I groaned and got up pulling the covers off of me. Roxxi, Ivy, Mai, Angel, Bella, Melissa! I yelled getting out the bed looking for them. Hearing groans I turned around and looked towards the other beds. "Why..in the world are we in the same room?," Mai asked. " I don't know, but did you all meet your new husbands?," Angel asked grabbing something to drink, but but only to spit it back out. "Who in the world changed us!," we all froze and our faces burned at the thought of those me changing us. "Sooo...who is your soon to be husbands...," Bella asked breaking the silence.

"Poseidon,"

"Hephaestus,"

"Apollo,"

"Aries,"

"Hermes."

Wait..Wait.. you two are getting married to Helios and Zeus I asked Roxxi and Mai. "Yeah..why?," the asked confused.

You two are getting married to Helios who is my brother and Zeus who

is my cousin...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Chapter 2: Sorry I didn't update I was way to busy with homework and projects since I am in highschool.**

"Helios is my brother and Zeus is my cousin..," I said straight out. "WHAT!," they screamed almost passing out again. "Well about that too..Poseidon is also my b-brother..," Melissa said adding into the chaos. "T-That over possessive guy!," Ivy yelled in shock.

"Hahaha! That sure is him!," Melissa laughed rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Well I wonder what are we going to do now," Angel asked and we ponder. Weeks passed even months and it hit the day of twilight. Our wedding were starting and we were looking down at it.

"You know guys I'll miss the days we had together," I said and the room filled with sadness. "Hey..I got an idea..," we all look towards Bella confused. "Huh..what is it," Angel asked confused. "We need to go... we need to runaway," Bella said packing all her stuff.

We all got up and rushed to her grabbing our own suitcases to pack also. We grabbed our cloaks and started running off in the darkness careful not to be caught. We looked towards the sky as we descended to Earth, it was a stormy gray color.

We landed on green grass and we sighed tiredly. We were free, but our hearts for some reason were heavy did we actually carry feelings for them? We walked and walked until we came upon a big cozy house. We sat down underneath the apple tree and started singing softly to get them off our minds.

"Our hearts are beating,"

"But our minds say different,"

"Stuck between reality and a fantasy,"

" Raindrops falling to the beats of our bodies,"

"Take me away from my sorrows,"

"Let me love like the water soothing my skin,"

"Let the wind carry me back to life,"

"Let the earth turn back time,"

"Let the water wipe all my tears away,"

"Let the fire burn away these empty feelings,"

"Let the animals sing us a sweet soft melody,"

"Let Love show me to my destiny,"

"Let the light clean our souls giving us hope."

Birds were tweeting signifying the new day and water droplets still on our windows. We all woke up and got ready for school. We were walking to school, until some boys walked toward us. "Hey! You girls!," we looked towards them and they asked for our names.

"I'm Sky and this is Melissa, Roxxi, Angel, Mai, Bella, and Ivy," I said smiling at them, but couldn't help but think how good looking they were.

"Nice to meet you, our names are Jason, Edward, Max, Jasper, Emmet, Shane, and I am Riven," they started walking with us to school, but I couldn't help to notice they were walking TOO close to us to school.

Watching them walk to school some jealous Gods glared at the boys head promising death for getting to close to their fiancees.

We waited outside of the classroom while we heard the teacher calm them down. "I wonder if its a boy?...I wonder if its a girl, if so I hope she's hot!," we rolled our eyes and walked in as the teacher signified. As soon we walked in the whole classroom fell silent.

"Well... Well what do we got here?," some male voices said. Wait...Wait we know those voices. We snapped our heads towards the voices.

"Oh shit!," we thought as we looked at our soon to be husbands that we left behind. "So you know them?," the teacher asked smiling at them and us. No! No! No! Noooo! Say NO! we screamed inside our heads looking towards the guys pleading for them not to say yes.

"Yeah we sure do..we sure do," they smirked at us.

NOOOOO!

TO BE CONTINUE!..

**_Chapter 3:_**

**NOOO!**

The teacher clapped her hands together, "That's great you ladies can sit next to them!," we all groaned and walked slowly to our desks. The teacher was talking and we tuned her out. "What the hell!," Roxxi and I screamed because some certain people was rubbing our legs.

"Exuse me...any problems young ladies," we sat down embrassed and pissed off. The bell ranged and we shot out of our seats. "Nice show you put up in class," Melissa said snickering with the others. "Shut up..lets go to our classes," we muttered angrily.

I opened the doors to the gym and walked in. "What the f..," lights were shinning down on me. "Welcome!," my so called teacher shouted with fire surrounding him. "This is a teacher?," I thought to myself closing in to the other classmates. I sat down on the mat and waited to be called to fight.

"Sky!," I got up and walked towards the center waiting for my opponent to be called. "Mr. Wilkinson front and center!," I looked over to see my opponent and froze. "Oh hell no!," it was Apollo standing in front of me. I cracked my knuckles and got ready to fight until...

**The same kind of stituation was happening to Roxxi, but in a very different way.. **

Here I was sitting in chemistry class trying to stay up. "Fuck it..zzzzz," I felt myself go into a dreamless sleep. "Miss. Addenson!," my head shot up and saw the teacher screeching at me.

"Old wrinkle hag," I tuned her out, until someone poked me with their pencil. I banged my head on the desk and turned my head towards the way I was poked. I froze and groaned,

"Dad must really hate me now.." Helios was sitting next to me and unfortunately he was my science partner. "What do you want!," I hissed out. "Your phone number or maybe som..," I hit him in the stomach and he doubled over until...

**Then there was Ivy who was having a war in gym class...**

I walked into the gym with my uniform on. "Ivy!," I looked at my fan boys who where running towards me. "Oh Hell!," I made a quick run out the gym doors

. A couple minutes late I ran back into the gym doors out of breath after losing the fan boys. "Oh my god I need air! I can't breath!..," I panted running back into the gym.

"Alright! Everyone line up for dodgeball!," I got in line and grabbed a dodgeball. "Hey Ivy!," I looked ahead of me. "Oh great..," Poseidon was on the other side of the room making kissing faces at me.

I got pissed and gripped the dodge ball getting ready to throw it at him. I threw it hard and it speed through the air going for its target. It smacked him in the face hard making him fall over.

" go help him up!," the teacher glared at me and I glared right back. I walked to the other side of the room and felt guilty or what I done. I picked him up with my arms around him until...

**In swimming class Melissa is about to have a water fight...**

"Nice swimsuit..," I looked behind myself and saw Aries looking me up and down. I gritted my teeth and went to punch him until...

**Mai in music class is actually going to use her voice more than her instrument...**

"I hope you can use those lips with me as you are using that instrument," I turned my head and looked at Zeus. I went to punch him until...

**One question that seem to go through Sky's mind is are they going to fight or not?...**

I cracked my knuckles and got ready to fight, until Apollo interrupted. "I need to go to the restroom!," he grabbed me and hauled me out the gym with me protesting.

**Roxxi for one thing hoped that Helios won't get up after she punched him that's for sure...**

"Good one there Roxxi!," he said straighting up. "Hmph! That's what you get!," I said glaring at him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I protested as he put me on his shoulder walking out of class.

**Being carried out is not the best thing in the world for us...**

We were all being carried off into the hallways and were put down. "Jeesh.. what's your problem," Ivy asked. They said nothing and we waited. Getting impatient Melissa spoke up.

"Well...," the next thing we knew we were wrapped in tight hugs. They kissed our foreheads and walked away. "What in the world! Did..Did they.. just kiss us on our foreheads! Oh god why am I blushing!," we all thought panicking.

Week after week passed by and we started to get to know the boys. We were sitting at the lunch table with them eating. "Hey Sky, Mai, Roxxi, Melissa, Bella, Angel, Ivy!," we all looked up to see the guys that we first met on the first day of school.

"Hey!," we all said at the same time and we smiled in shock. "We suddenly felt our bodies being squeezed and we looked over at our soon to be husbands. They were squeezing us to them with jealously clouding their faces looking towards the other boys.

"Who the hell are you guys!," Aries yelled pointing at them.

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_"Who are the hell are you guys!," Aries yelled pointing at them._**

Edward spoke up and said, "I'm Edward, this is Jason, Emmett, Jasper, Shane, Max, Riven, and we are their boyfriends!," we were all stunned and almost fell out of our seats. "Boyfriends? The only boyfriends they got is us!," Hephaestus yelled back getting ready to fight with the others. "Wait... Wait a minute!," Angel said splitting them up. "Well.. let them choose who they want..," Riven said looking toward us.

It was late at night and we still haven't chosen who we wanted. "Soo... who are you going to pick?," Bella asked us. We all shrugged our shoulders and pulled the blanket over each other. The phone ringed and Ivy got up to answer the phone.

"Hello Miss. Addenson,"

"Yes," Ivy said.

"I'm sorry to say Miss. Addenson, but your mother has been in a bad accident and didn't make it," the phone slipped and hit the floor and we asked her what was wrong as she fell to the floor. "Mom..," we got worried and started asking question after question.

"Is she okay?...,"

"What happen to mom?,"

"Is mom sick?..," she broke down and started crying hugging herself rocking back and forth. "Mom... got in an accident and didn't make it..," We couldn't breath at all it was like everything just...stopped.

Our mom is gone.. I remember when she was always there for us even through the hardest time when she had to leave for a while, but she will always visit. Why... Why did this happen? What did we do to deserve this?

The next morning we got up in a sour mood and we didn't even eat breakfast. We just walked toward school and the sky turned a dark gray. We didn't even notice because everything seem dead to us.

"Hey babes! Are you going to say hello to your boyfriends?," we all looked up towards them( Jason, etc.., not the gods) pissed. We don't have time for all this... crap! We got issues to deal with right now! Getting angry all of our eyes turn different colors.

Mai orange/black eyes and Sky blue/black eyes. Ivy green/brown eyes and Roxxi bloody red/gold eyes. Melissa with icy blue/deep blue eyes and Bella pink/ red eyes. Lastly Angel with pure white/Lavender eyes glowing brightly.

Sky lifted them high up in the air and they got scared. Mai's animals surrounded them and Melissa water froze them. Roxxi fire surrounding her hand and aimed towards them. Ivy had vines around them squeezing them.

Bella arrow ready to aim and Angel scepter glowing brightly. We were so angry of how they dare treat us like that. We were about to kill them, until we heard sweet soothing words in our ears and arms hugging us.

We looked behind us and saw Apollo, Aries, Helios, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hermes. We all fainted knowing that we were in safe hands. We all woke up in our beds the day after.

Sky looked towards Apollo and smiled. "Thank you.. for being there for me, I said blushing. He laid down next to me and hugged me into his chest.

"I'll always be there for you because you are my heart and soul mate," I gasped, but the smiled snuggling deeper into his chest. Some how I knew I picked the right person and he was laying right next to me.

They all smiled and slept close together in each other embrace knowing after their confessions that they love each other dearly. They all knew they picked the right person sleeping right next to them was the right person.

**_~ 20 years late( 24 years old and stopped aging)~_**

"The end...," we all said telling them our story and to tell you them is our kids.

Roxxi and Helios: Manson, Amber, Aiden, and Josh.

Aries and Melissa: Janetta, Michael, and Alissa.

Apollo and Sky: Max(shorter version of his name), Zack, and Dawn.

Zeus and Mai: Alexia(shorter version of her name), Melinda, and Jackson.

Hephaestus and Bella: Nick, Gabby, and Emmett.

Hermes and Angel: Sarah, Jackson, and Amanda.

Poseidon and Ivy: May, Joe, and Kendra.

"Aww... mama another pleeeaaase," they said begging us. "Now Now kids off to bed maybe next time," we said putting them to bed and kissing their foreheads.

"We make wonder children, you want to make some more?," our husbands said grinning at us as they held us in their arms. We twitched and slapped their heads annoyed.

"Ouch! What was that for!," they said rubbing their heads. "Idiots... we are already three weeks pregnant thank you very much," they smirked at us and we huffed rolling our eyes.

**_THAT'S IT FOLKS! I'M FINALLY FINISHED! _**

**_SEQUEL IS COMING JUST WATCH OUT FOR IT!_**

**_Alexiadreamer15: Please tell me what you think and if you are going to call me bad names then I don't really want to hear it!_**


	2. Fairytale little bitRvacation?

_This is only Sky and Mai point of views and I will add all the other goddesses in the story after this chapter. Warning: Anyone under 14 have a choice to read this, but its like a half lime/lemon. I didn't put no sexual activity in this chapter, but kissing kind like the beginning of starting to a lemon, but I did not put no sexual activity just kissing. I'm not that much of a pervert._

_Sky Pov_:

_**(Dream world)**_

I sat laying down in a grass field of land with Apollo while Max was laughing running around. "Hey Sky... umm can I ask you a question?," I turned my head toward him waiting for him to speak. "I-I was wondering.. how do you look like when you get up in the morni..**AAHHH!," **he screamed as I raised my hand ready to strike.

**WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASK THAT TO THEIR OWN WIFE AND HOW DARE HE MY OWN OWN HUSBAND SAY THAT! THAT JACKASS I'M GOING TO KILL HIM**..My inner demon screamed inside my head as I chased him.

"**ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M UGLY!," **I screeched at him running towards him like a rapid bunny. He screamed like a little girl running away. **COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!** I shouted at him.

"Sk...,"

"Sky...,"

**"SKY!,"**

_**( End of Dream World)**_

_Mai Pov:_

I knocked on Sky and Apollo door, but no one answered. I knocked again and again getting impatient. I went to knock on the door again until I heard yelling and screeching.

"**THAT JACKASS I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!," **I opened the door and then sweat dropped at the sight I was seeing now. Sky was screaming and swinging rolling all around the bed.

Sky..Sky...**SKY!, **but she still didn't budge, so I reached out to shake her until...

"**COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!** ," she screeched and swung which hit me in the forehead. I growled and raised my hand ready to strike. I let it swing for it was going for its target.

A slap echoed the room and oh she did wake up, but not silently.

"**AAAHHHH!," **Sky screamed rubbing her cheek and then she snapped her head glaring at me. She started to stalk me and I started backing up to the wall. She was about to pounce until...

arms wrapped around our waists laughing. We turned our heads and groaned because it was our husbands. They kissed us deeply not wanting to let go, but had to because I had something important to say. You know we love you guys right... I waited for their heads to shake up and down so I could continue. Well, we girls would love to go on a vacation to..umm Las Vegas pleeeaaase! I begged. Our husbands gave us a stern look,

**"No!"**

_Sky Pov: _

**"No!"**

"B-But...pleeaasee!," Mai begged giving Zeus her husband the puppy eyes. I looked at Mai and thought..

When did we ever decide this?... she looked at me seeing my gaze and begged me to back her up with this. I argued with myself and then gave in. I knew I couldn't get out of this because I remember when we went on one little vacation. Let just say we were never allowed back to that country ever agian. Knowing Mai whenever she doesn't get her way anything could happen and when I say anything could happen I mean ANYTHING. I looked at my husband eyes begging for him to let us go.

Our husbands sighed and gave in. We screamed in joy holding each other jumping up and down. Our husbands cleared their throat and we stopped looking at them. "We will let you go, but you have to do a favor for us," the smirked at us as we paused thinking of what that favor could be. We froze and started sweating as they started stalking us. We backed up against a wall and they cornered us. Mai screamed as she was lifted on Zeus back leaving the room and Apollo...

he just slowly closed the door grinning at me. Apollo grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

Hey! What are about to d..! He cut me off by deeply kissing me stopping my protests. I wiggled around to get out from under him, but then he pinned me down.

"Hey **AAAHHH! **What are you...**AAAHH! Apollo!..**mmph.."

_**Narrator Pov(Me!) :**_

_**And that's was all heard behind those doors and well you know what is happening behind them doors now huh(wink). I know because obviously all those noises going on in there. Well that all for now see you next chapter! BYE!**_


End file.
